Civvies
by SuperActionNinjaPixie
Summary: Kakashi had decided to make his students wear civvies. I wonder how this will turn out. SasuNaru


"Okay, Session Dismissed! Don't forget to wear your civvies tomorrow to practice undercover work tomorrow!" Kakashi cheerfully dismissed his students.

"Civvies?" Naruto was confused. He had never heard of such a word.

"You Baka!" Sakura scolded. "They're civilian clothes, hence the name civvies."

"Oh!" A look of comprehension passed his face, which according to Sasuke made him look even more adorable.

"But .. I don't have any" Naruto quickly looked down, face heated with shame.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in surprise. Everyone had civvies. 'But the Dobe isn't just anybody', he smirked.

"WHAAAT?!?!?" Sakura was beyond baffled. How could anybody not have civvies?

"They're like comfort clothes. How can you not have them?" Sakura asked still quite befuddled.

"I just ... don't" The blonde replied, even more crestfallen.

"Well then, I guess we're going to have to get you some! Now won't we?!?" Sakura seemed resolved for a moment before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him off to a civilian shop.

"I do hope he comes out of this all right, I would hate to be charged with murder of a teammate" Sasuke wondered aloud. He smirked and started walking back leisurely back to his estate, idly wondering what his Dobe would like when he came back.

XOXOXOXO

The next morning met one Uchiha Sasuke standing on the red railing of the usual meeting place of team 7.

He was wearing black, as usual. The only difference was that they were black civilian clothes. Skinny jeans, black tee shirt and black vans made up his 'black' outfit. He seemed very much emo to anyone who just happened to pass by.

Soon Sakura arrived. She was wearing a knee length pink ruffle skirt and a lighter pink tank top with spaghetti straps. She also had on darker pink ballet flats and her hair up in a high ponytail. She quickly settled herself in the most comfortable position for 'discreetly' watching Sasuke from the corner of her eye while also having a clear view of the path ahead of them, keeping an eye for her other teammates.

Naruto arrived about 20 minutes later, not late but not early either. He was dressed quite differently from his normal attire, he was aware of that. But that didn't mean Sasuke and Sakura had to stare so openly though! He was starting to feel sort of violated.

He was wearing white skinny jeans and a baby blue tank top. He was also wearing white vans and a thin white halo headband. He was looking quite girly in his opinion, but Ino had insisted he wear this when he had seen her while shopping with Sakura the day before.

Sakura was quite proud of herself while looking at her blonde teammate. He looked so cute! She could feel a heat rising to her cheeks as she looked him over. She ignored it though and went right ahead inspecting every part of the innocent blonde boy's body which only served to make him all the more uncomfortable.

Sasuke on the other hand was entranced. He knew he had a crush on the blonde but this was ridiculous! The blond looked positively ravish able standing there with that adorably confused and innocent look on his angelic face. Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

The 3 stood in awkward silence as they waited for their sensei to appear. They waited... and waited... and waited. Then finally he arrived. He expected to hear 2 voices of youth (he was spending _way_ too much time with Gai) screaming at him 'YOU'RE LATE!!' As usual but instead all he got was a half-assed attempt at a yell by his usually exuberant blond student who looked significantly flustered and was fiddling with his fingers, a sign of embarrassment (EMBARRESSED?!?! NERVOUS?!?! Since when was Naruto any of these? ) . Then he actually took note of the situation.

Sasuke was openly staring at Naruto; signs of drool began to leak out of the corner of his mouth. Sakura looked positively aghast. Naruto on the other hand seemed to be shying away from the attention, looking like he was just about ready to faint.

Something was definitely wrong here.

XOXOXOXO

In the end Kakashi decided to give them the day off thinking that he had been overworking his poor students. Which wasn't true at all of course, but it didn't hurt to have a day free of missions and annoying brats threatening to burn your book collection if you don't follow their every whim.

Sakura had followed Sasuke who in turn had followed Naruto who immediately went to Ichiraku's as he hadn't eaten ramen that morning and was simply starving!

Sakura eventually got driven away by Ino and they both went off to do whatever little Inos and Sakuras do all day. Sasuke stayed by Naruto the whole time, Naruto didn't seem to mind so he stayed beside Naruto the whole day.

Eventually Sasuke couldn't resist and knew that he HAD to have Naruto. So while the Dobe was looking at some new kunai on display on some window of a shinobi supply store, he was preparing all the ingredients he would need to have a _pleasurable_ time with his love.

When he was done he picked up his kitsune, despite the blonde's loud protests, and carried him all the way to his house. He had fun that night. So had the Dobe but it's not like he would ever admit that to anyone but himself and his new lover. Yeah, Sasuke had become Naruto's new lover. He was still Seme though, he always was.


End file.
